The Flower
by MorbidMusic
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura, now 3 years later he comes back, Itachi and Orochimaru are gone. Does Sakura still love Sasuke? Does Sasuke have feelings for her? Read to find out :] SasukexSakura
1. Thank you

I dont own naruto! though I wish I owned Kiba and Sasuke hearts come out of nowhere and float around my head

"Sasuke-kun please dont leave me. I love you that will never change." Sakura said trying to pursue Sasuke to stay.

"No Sakura I have to go, if I dont Itachi and Orochimaru will come after the only person I love." Sasuke cringed at the thought

"Tell me"

"Tell you what Sakura?"

"Who is the only person you love?"

"You."

"W-what?"

"Thank you."

And with those final words Sakuras world went black.


	2. Dreams

A/N: I suck at writing stories so prepare for a sucky story! Also I have a thing for writing love stories so most of my stories will probally be about love and my favourite couple SasuSaku :) maybe a little nejiten naruhin inoshika maybe in future stories :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! but I will one day own Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun :)

" Sakura I love you." Those are the words that came out of Sasukes mouth just as he threw six kunei at her...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" Shut UP!" Sakura yelled as she smashed her alarm clock. " 5 40 Im late again, guess Kakashi did rub off on me."

Sakura got up and did her daily morning rutiene. Had a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair, got dressed and ate before she ran to Tensunde's office. By the time she got there it was 6 13, she was 13 minutes late as usual.

" Your late Sakura."

"I know Tensunde-sensei I had a dream about him again" Sakura said sadly.

"These dreams are getting more constent the past couple of months. Why are they acting up now, and not 3 years ago?" Tensunde wondered aloud

Sakura just shrugged, even though she new the answer, he was coming back, the man she loved those years ago, the man that said he loved her before knocking her out, the man that had ment everything to her.

"Skura are you okay? I know you Sakura. You know why these dreams are getting more constant."

"No I dont Tensunde-sensei" Sakura said as she was pulled out of her thoughts

"Dont lie to me, just tell me. We might be able to help."

"He-hes coming back...hes getting closer to Konaha."

"What? Thats impossible!"

Tensunde just stopped and stared behind Sakura, then you can hear yelling in the hallway. But Sakura heard nothing but his voice.

"Hey cherryblossom."

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"I missed you."

"It cant be you"

Sakura turned around and just ran into Sasuke and started crying, Sasuke hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Just then Ino, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Lee ran in the room yelling at Sasuke, but they all stopped when they saw Sakura sobbing into Sasukes chest.

"S-sakura-chan?" Ino was surprised at the sight she saw.

"I-i-i-i-ino-chan" Sakura then left the room with everyone but Sasuke who stayed behind with Tensunde.

"Sasuke why did you come back?"

"I came back for Sakura."

"Why? Do you have feelings for her?"

"You can say that I love her."

""Why did you come back?"

"I told you, for Sakura."

"No, you wouldnt have come back just for Sakura, not unless you did somthing"

"Fine, Orochimaru and Itachi are dead, thats why I came back."

"One more thing Sasuke."

"Hn"

"What makes you think Sakura still loves you?"

"I dont know, its just a feeling."

And with that he left a very stunned Tensunde in her office while he went to go look for Sakura.

Thats it for this chapter :)


	3. Implying

Again I DO NOT OWN Naruto :) but maybe in the future I will own Sasuke and Sakura :D

Sasuke was looking everywhere for Sakura or any sign of her friends. He saw blonde in a store he reconized as none other then Ichiracu Ramen.(AN: Is that how you spell it?)

"Oi Naruto haave you seen Sakura anywhere?"

"Why would you want to know TEME?"

"Naruto I need to talk to her." Sasuke said with slight coldness

"SASUKE YOU RUNINED HER LIFE! WHEN YOU LEFT SHE TURNED JUST LIKE YOU! SHE CLOSED HERSELF OFF WOULDNT TALK TO ANYONE! SHE CARED SO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOU DIDNT RETURN IT OR EVEN SAY SOMTHING NICE TO HER, ONLY 'YOUR ANNOYING' OR 'GET STRONGER YOUR SO WEAK' ALL SHE EVER DID WAS CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"NARUTO! Right before I left I...I hmph never mind youll never listen to me" Saskue said as he turned to leave.

"WAIT! Sasuke...I'll listen..."

"Ok...Well right before I left I told her she was the one I loved."

"WHAT YOU IDIOT! THATS PROBALLY WHY SHES SO COLD NOW! SHES BEEN WAITIN FOR YOU! YOUR SUCH A DUMBASS!"

"Im the dumbass? Thats a good one Naruto."

"Are you implying that Im an idiot Sasuke?"

"Uhhhh Naruto did you just use the word implying?"

"Yes Sasuke, Yes I did."

"...ok...so do you know where Sakura is?"

"No Sasuke, no idea."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Later Sasuke."

"Hn"

I know short but im having writed block today :( R&R and give ideas please :)


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

TODAYS NARUTOS BIRTHDAY!!! that is all i really wanted to say... so continue with your other updated stories :)

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, nope


End file.
